Nothing to lose
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: This is an AU one shot set after 'The Homecoming' and after Stefan's phone call to Klaus. Katherine is still hanging around Stefan and, in spite of the danger, she wants to help him regain his humanity again. Katherine/Stefan and some promises of Stelena.


Stefan had just made his call to Klaus.  
>Hell will be set loose and his heart will be shattered and then maybe… he will wake up again.<br>My beautiful angel, my beautiful Stefan, I still remember how bright he was before I turned him. He was such a sweet boy. But they say that I poison everything I touch.

He's not looking at me. He's probably thinking about those people that Klaus threatened.  
>I know that face so well, the deep frown lines and the anguished eyes. He's still here. I can see a glimmer of care. After all, Klaus threatened that exasperating Damon and the ever precious Elena.<p>

I should leave, I know. I should think about my own survival. I may have given him the keys to his freedom but who can win against an original?  
>He's looking out of the window. What is he thinking about? I know that if I ask him, he will have a snarky come back.<br>It's not like we have been having long loving conversations since my return to Mystic Falls.

He had Elena for that.

I can't help but twist one of my curls in my finger as I think about my dopplegänger.  
>Sweet precious Elena, some part of me hates her but, then again, she's the last link I have with my long lost family.<br>And she used to be everything for Stefan.  
>I was jealous and I still am.<br>Why her? She's a feeble mortal. Although, I have to admit that lately she has shown some of her fighting Petrova spirit. Before the darkness, he used to love her.

Stefan is leaning against the window frame.  
>I long to hold him to melt into his arms.<p>

But my angel is gone.  
>He did genuinely love me as a human but it's all dead and buried.<br>Yet, there might be still some hope for Elena's Stefan.  
>I can't stand her humble sweetness, it makes my teeth ache.<br>But she's his salvation.  
>She might not have the guts to make him come back but I do.<br>She tried her very best but what can you expect from a mere mortal?  
>The fleeting time is their biggest nemesis.<br>I've already lost Stefan, he already hates me. I have nothing to lose.  
>So here goes nothing.<p>

- What are you looking at Katherine? I'm surprised you haven't run to the hills.

His eyes are blank again save for that fury that's driving him now.  
>I felt like slapping him. But contrary to beliefs, I know how to keep my cool. I just stared him down.<br>There you go Stefan.

- Well, I'm quite excited to see how you will handle that master plan of yours without your faithful Mystic Falls infantry.

There. I can see a shadow linger in his piercing gaze but it fades as soon as I notice it.

- I would have never picked you for a bystander. You're all about actions and all about saving your own skin.

I have to nod at that. This is the only golden rule I cherish: save yourself, you can care for others when you're safe and they're dead. But today, my agenda is different. I am trying that bitter medicine that my dear dopplegänger is partial to: take care of your loved one even if you have to die to do it. My epic showdown at the Lockwood mansion was not all game and calculation after all.

It's rather ironic that I've come to this conclusion after 535 years of existence.

I should drink to that.

- Well Stefan, every day is a lesson. Care for a drink?

Hell. I detest his cold eyes. Well there's hate in them but nothing more.  
>He doesn't refuse the glass I hand him.<br>Yes, of course I have liquor with me. A smart girl always have a bottle close to her just in case.

- Seriously Katherine, what game are you playing?

Uhu. Is the ripper starting to use his mind and gut feeling?  
>That's something.<br>Even in this dire situation, he can still make me laugh like good old Miss Katherine Pierce of Mystic Falls.

- Even with all your gloomy Ripper act, you're still so clueless!

Was he looking mildly annoyed by me or was it an illusion?

- No rules Stefan! That's my game.

I added a nudge for good measure.

He shrugged and decided to ignore me. But I will find a way to wake him up.  
>I'm no samaritan and in my long life I've never volunteered to do something just for the sake of helping someone. But this is Stefan, my deepest regret, my loveliest conquest.<br>He deserves more. I've stolen his life from him.  
>I will not let Klaus destroy it all. I will simply not let it happen.<p>

I sip my drink as I consider my options.

I made him. I've seen him in the deepest pit in Chicago. I can bring him back.  
>I'm the only one.<br>I made him care enough to save his brother.  
>I pushed him towards this new found anger.<p>

I will knock him down and beat him up until he comes back to loath me and long for his idyllic life in Mystic Falls. Then it will be up to beloved Elena to nurse him back. And he will blissfully hate me till the end of his days.

But first thing first.

I loudly clank my glass on one of Klaus' relatives coffins. It's not like they will be disturbed by me.

Let's start from the first item on the agenda:

- So how do you actually plan to overpower Klaus without getting killed? 


End file.
